Val Nightwood
We all need to have a little fun, darling Val is a Half-Elf Bard played by Naomi. Biography Early Life Born the bastard daughter of Lord Tharan Nightwood after he had an affair with an unknown human. Though a bastard, Tharan refused to give her a bastard surname and insisted on giving her both an elven child's name and the full family name. Despite this initial protectiveness, most people agree that the relationship between father and daughter is strained. Hitting the Spotlight At age sixteen, Val began to become a regular at many jazz clubs and, after some inhibitions, began to make a name for herself as a very popular musician specialising in vocals and saxophone under the stage name Lady Red. Her fame began to lead people to view the Nightwood family in a more positive light and helped their social standing (much to the reclusive family's dismay). Her career abruptly ended three years later to outcry from fans. The musician did one final performance where she announced that due to personal reasons she was retiring from music and working more closely with her family. Unbeknownst to the public, Val's sudden change in behaviour was due to the fact that she had made a pact with the Lord of the Summer Dances, an Archfey of the Summer Court, who claimed to know her mother. From this pact, she gained power and as well as the use of a companion in the sprite Veli Tumirfae. With his assistance, Val was able to discover her family's dark secret and insist that they allowed her to help. Working for the Arkens Val's close relationship with Isador Arken meant she had close ties to the great house. She began working for the family as an operative in early 587 EH after which she left the public eye almost entirely. Reportedly her relationship with her family has improved somewhat. Val approached Ator Arken at some point mid-587EH to request assistance with an issue with her family. This issue involved her family's connection to the god Corvestia, the connection was destroyed or disrupted somehow due to the actions of her great-grandfather. She became an undercover operative working under the codename 'Rose Thorn'. She completed missions across Edranar, Lucleau and Dameusia with a team of other operatives and even took part in the Project Ouranos incident. Reunions In late 587EH, Val was contacted by the Lord of the Summer Dances who informed her that her mother was now in a position to be approached. Taking a break from her activities under Lord Arken, Val struck out on her own and travelled north towards Mount Edranar where she discovered a portal to the Fey Wild. At the portal, she finally met her mother, Lé’vè Salif, a Knight of the Summer Court and a member of Titania's personal guard. With her mother as a companion, Val set off into the Fey Wild and became introduced and involved with the Summer Court. She spent a great deal of time exploring the wilds around the court and learning about the fey heritage of her mother and even of her father's family. The potential magic in her blood grew and her bardic abilities blossomed into powerful gifts. She learned many things about the fey wild and the courts and about the things that lay in her future in relation to it. Description Appearance An attractive young woman with sunkissed skin, large golden eyes and large main of bright red hair, Val is certainly eyecatching. Her unusual style also assists her in remaining the centre of attention as, despite staying up to date with fashion trends, she always wears the traditional black and silver colours of her house. At some point after her eighteenth birthday, she began to always wear metallic golden leaves in her hair which she claims is a reference to her family's Scusau heritage. Personality Val is known for her charisma and good humour (a stark contrast to her family). She rarely seems to lose her cool or her slightly amused demeanour. In battle, she plays a support role, assisting her allies with healing magic and other kinds of enchantment. Relationships Veli Tumirfae Isador Arken Val's closest friend since age fifteen. The pair have supported each other through many dark times both emotionally and literally. After his exploration trip went wrong, he shared with Val the strange things he found there and she has kept his secret safe. Lé’vè Salif Tharan Nightwood Rinn Nightwood Isolde La'Fey Hieronymus the Liar Ryn'lo Fesh Ivellios Nailo Yvelda (DH1425) Xanaphia =Character Information= Notable Items *'Strings of the Wyld': A gift from her mother and patron. A magical violin that appears to be made from living fey wood and glowing flowers. *'Battle Outfit': An elegant set of dark embroidered clothes that she wears in times of conflict over her armour. It magically repairs itself of wear and tear. *'Winged Boots': A gift from Arken after a job well done, these boots grant Val the ability to fly for short periods of time. *'Glamoured Armoured Waistcoat': Bought when her team went on a bonding trip equipment shopping, this armour assists her with blending into places and always having a good outfit to wear. *'Wind Fan': A gift from Carrion, this lets her have a quick and easily accessible weapon even when in deep subterfuge. *'Spies Murmur': An ornate earring that is linked to ear pieces the rest of her team share. It allows for both telepathic communication and listening devices. *'Specialised Sending Stone:' A gemstone that allows her to have telepathic communication with her mother regardless of how far apart they are. Abilities 'Racial Traits' *Darkvision *Fey Ancestry *Skill Versatility 'Feats' *Prodigy *War Caster 'Class Abilities' *Spellcasting *Song of Rest *Bardic Inspiration *Jack of All Trades *Mantle of Inspiration *Enthralling Performance *Expertise *Font of Inspiration *Mantle of Majesty *Countercharm *Pact Magic *Fey Presence *Pact of the Chain *Eldritch Invocations: **Voice of the Chain Master **Mask of Many Faces Category:Player Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Arken Allies Category:Nobles